Play with someone else!
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Maka is alone with a drunk Blair and Soul is out of town. so i'm just gonna let you put the rest of the peices toghether and see how that works out for ya. ok : my first attempt at an official lemon lime so please dont kill me if it is terrible! this is dedicated to/inspired by: "What Happened Last Night?" by Electra Minos. so please do enjoy!


**Ok well this is probably one of my first actual lemon-lime, so please give constructive criticism if necessary because I am trying to get better at these for my other stories' sakes. Enjoy.**

_Erotic and Drunk_

One night Blair had come home drunk; it was fairly obvious with the drinking bottle in her hand, and Maka was the only one home due to Soul being on a death scythe mission with Stein.

"Soul ….hiccup, I'm home….hiccup!" Blair announced gladly when she walked in the door.

'_Oh no, could there be anything worse then a drunk cat woman alone in your home with you?' _Maka thought to herself.

"Blair, Soul isn't here, he left with Professor Stein to go on a special trip a few days ago," Maka replied bluntly.

"Aww, but I want to play!" Blair whined. Maka just rolled her eyes at her.

"Well, then why don't you play with someone else?" Maka asked, not even thinking about the double meaning in what she had said, and she certainly didn't think of the idea she just created in the cat's mind.

"Oh….," Blair smiled evilly, "well in that case, I guess WE could." She walked, stumbling, over towards Maka's room, where Maka was reading and talking to her at the same time.

Maka didn't think of the cat's last sentence as anything important until she suddenly felt a hand gliding across her inner thigh. That's when she jumped, startled by the sudden contact.

"Wha- wha- what are you doing Blair?" Maka asked nervously.

"Just what you suggested to do," Blair replied in a low lustful voice.

"I … I didn't mean me!" Maka was starting to panic now because Blair had suddenly jumped on the bed and had restrained Maka's hands, to prevent from being Maka-chopped, with a spell, and held them to the beds' head board with another spell.

Maka rethought her earlier statement in her mind._ 'Okay, maybe there is something worse then being alone with a drunken cat woman; being alone with an erotic drunk cat woman that can use magic.' _

"Oh don't worry, I won't be too rough. I just want to have some fun with you! Trust me, you'll thank me later." Blair was now using an even more lustful voice with her eyes drifting down to Maka's shirt.

She then used a spell to remove Maka's shirt without ripping it, and was eventually staring at a bare chest. "No bra?" Blair looked questioningly at Maka's face.

"No, everyone always says that I have a flat chest, so I don't wear one because it's unnecessary," Maka admitted while blushing. "Anyway, you have no business looking there, so get off of me Blair!" Maka was starting to get angry and annoyed now. "This may be funny to you, but not to me. So please get off and release me. NOW!" Maka was very angry now, and a little afraid too.

"Aww, well then maybe I can make it fun for both of us," Blair told Maka while grabbing the alcohol bottle and bringing it to her own lips. Then she swallowed. After that, she repeated the process for a few more drinks, then paused while still having the alcohol in her mouth.

Maka just watched her with disgust until Blair had stopped and wondered if Blair was going to hurl on her. Maka then started to struggle against the magic restraints.

Blair grabbed Maka's face in her left hand, cupping Maka's cheek and then pressed her lips against Maka's. Maka didn't know how to respond at first, but had started to struggle even more now, trying to get away from Blair's mouth with the alcohol in it, but Blair couldn't have any of that, now could she?

'_I'll get you to have fun with me one way or another,' _Blair thought while taking one of Maka's exposed nipples into her right hand and brushing it lightly.

Maka gasped as she was overcome with a strange tickling feeling and gave Blair enough time to connect their mouths. Blair had then let the alcohol from her mouth rush into Maka's while Maka tried to hold her breath and not swallow.

"You know you'll have to swallow eventually, Maka. Come on, you said you weren't having fun so now I will make sure you have some fun!" Blair exclaimed happily.

Finally, Maka had to swallow, starting to get nauseous from the awful taste of alcohol in her mouth. Maka was panting from holding her breath for so long. "Never do that again Blair! I'm not old enough to drink, and anyway, I don't even want to drink!" Maka was trying to be serious, but was becoming flush with wooziness from the taste of the alcohol that was still fresh in her mouth and was getting a little light-headed from the smell filling her nostrils.

"It's not like anyone will ever find out, now lets get started shall we?" Blair asked as she lowered her face to Maka's lips again, this time without anything in her mouth, and started to French kiss Maka. As the minutes passed, Maka felt even more drunk because Blair still had a lot of alcohol in her mouth, but Maka felt as if she was getting more drunk from the kissing then from the alcohol itself.

'_Oh man, I feel like my body is going nuts. This can't end well. I really hope Soul doesn't get home anytime soon_,' Maka thought to herself while slipping deeper into the drunken lust.

**So is it good so far? Please give me feedback or I will NOT continue. i have always been intruged by the idea of Blair and Maka getting drunk together scince i had read a TsubakiXMaka story with a super drunk Blair trying to (i think molest but i'm not quite sure) Maka at a slumber party with the girls and i have loved the idea ever scince. so please tell me if i should continue or not becuase i need more practice at this. or else Arachne's not going to be very happy with me. ( if you know my story "falling into the wrong hands, or are they?" then you will get that reference) **

**well, please give me some good advise, or reveiws, whatever floats your boat. Bye.**


End file.
